Partner Means Best Friend
by Comma to the Top
Summary: Full title: Partner Means Best Friend So I'm Not Going to Leave You to Die. No slash, but quite a bit of swearing and violence with a healthy dose of bromance. Steve and Danny whump of course!


**Wow, how long has it been since I posted in this fandom? This originally was just two chapters that I wasn't going to even post, just a little something to help with writers block, but I'm halfway through chapter three now. So, this will hopefully be updated at least semi-regularly. But as a warning, it's basically just a plotless whump so if you're not into that, I'm not sure why you clicked on this in the first place. Anyway, on to the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why is there a warehouse in the middle of nowhere anyway?

Danny leaned out from behind the wooden crate, firing off a few rounds, then quickly ducked back as the favor was returned. Off to his left, he could hear Steve shooting at the cartel. God, this was a shitty situation. As soon as this was over, provided Danny actually survived, he was going to give Steve an earful. Two people was not enough to take on an entire drug cartel, no matter what the Super SEAL said. To make matters worse, they were in the middle of nowhere. No cell reception meant no backup. And no backup meant near certain death. Especially since they had left their bulletproof vests behind.

Basically, they were horribly outmanned and outgunned with virtually no protection. Not a good combination, Danny thought grimly, checking his ammo. He sighed darkly and prayed to whoever was up there that Steve had plenty, because Danny's wouldn't hold out much longer.

He poked out again and fired. One masked man crumpled and five more shot at Danny who, yet again, ducked into safety.

He checked his gun again. Four rounds. Fan-fucking-tastic. This is going to take a miracle, and then some. If this gets me killed, I will haunt Steve's ass until the day he dies, Danny vowed wordlessly, firing off another round.

What he saw the next time he ducked out from his makeshift shelter confused him. The members of the cartel were retreating. Without a second thought, Danny ran after them, firing two of his last three rounds. He ducked behind a pole as at least four of them returned fire, while still running away.

There was no way for Danny to get out and chase them without being mowed down immediately. He hoped Steve would at least be able to go after them.

As soon as the bullets ceased to fly and the door of the warehouse closed. Danny ran over to the door, but relinquished his hold on the handle as quickly as he touched it. He gasped in shock, not pain at all, looking at his burnt hand. He turned to Steve for help, or maybe just to start yelling, but Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"Steve?" Danny's stomach dropped sickeningly at the silence that greeted him. "Steve!"

As he ran toward the spot where he had last seen his partner diving behind a box when they first were ambushed, the smell of smoke began to fill the air. Oh God, they're torching the place. That's why they left. Even better.

"Steve!" Danny's voice became frantic when he couldn't find his partner. "Steven!"

A small groan behind him made Danny's head whip around so fast he cracked his neck. Ignoring this new pain, Danny all but hurdled the crate to get to his partner.

On the other side, Steve was leaning against the crate with his eyes closed. One hand was over his stomach, the other continued to clutch his gun.

"Oh my god, Steve. Are you hit?"

Steve's eyes fluttered open in response to Danny's voice. "Are they gone?" He tried to get up.

Danny put a hand on Steve's chest, stopping the movement. "Steve, are you hit?" The answer to that was pretty obvious.

"I'm fine." Steve's voice was clearer now.

"That's not what I asked. Move your hand." Steve slowly removed his hand from his stomach, revealing a bloody mess. Danny bit his lip worriedly. This was bad. "Okay, it's not that bad. Let's stop the bleeding and get out of here before we roast to death."

"That's why your face turned white," Steve commented drily as Danny pulled off his dress shirt.

"It's not great, you got shot. But you'll live," Danny replied, ripping off the sleeve to tie around McGarrett's bullet hole. "And you're gonna buy me a new shirt."

Steve groaned as Danny tightly tied the material around him. Danny frowned as he noticed the lack of an exit wound. Of course the bullet was still in there. Why would his luck have been good? It's not like it ever was.

"Could have used my shirt," Steve pointed out helpfully.

"Of course getting shot is an excuse for you take your shirt off," Danny grumbled.

"Well, if you're going to complain."

Danny chose to ignore this. "Okay, I know you want to lay here, but we need to move before we're toast." For smoke was now visible in the windows and the heat was rising.

"I'm fine," Steve insisted, struggling to his feet and leaning on Danny.

"Sure you are. Lets go to the back," Danny decided. They walked toward the back wall as fast as Steve's injury would allow. "How do you even get shot in the stomach when you're hiding behind a crate anyway? It's supposed to cover you."

"For your information, I was moving."

"Why would you possibly need to do that?"

"It was a...strategic move. I could barely...see where I was." Steve managed to reply between pants. The temperature inside the warehouse had already skyrocketed, adding to the already hot day.

Danny chose not to reply as it's considered rude to accuse injured people of being reckless idiot, true or not. And despite his comforting words, he was very worried about the taller man. Steve normally seemed able to shake off injuries like they weren't even there, an ability that Danny did not share. This time was different. Steve was sweating and panting already. He was also leaning almost all his weight on Danny. That may have been a side effect from the extreme heat, but the injury had to have some bearing.

"Oh shit," Danny swore as they approached the back wall. Smoke was billowing up and it was clear there would be no escape here. "Umm," he spun around, looking for a new exit.

"Door over there." Steve pointed a shaking finger along the adjacent wall.

"Okay, let's go." Danny coughed as smoke poured into the large building.

Danny grabbed the handle and jiggled it, listening to it rattle. "Come on, come on!"

"Danny," Steve's voice was the strongest it had been since Danny had found him. "Danny, move!"

"Wha-arghhh!" Danny realized a second too late that the sound had not been the doorknob, but the skin on his hand sizzling. Obscenities streamed from his mouth as he hopped up and down, shaking his hand.

"Danny, stairs," Steve choked out.

"How in the hell would going upstairs be helpful?"

"No way out here," Steve pointed out. He began to walk away from Danny, shirt over his mouth and nose to try and protect himself from the smoke.

Danny sighed, lifted his undershirt over his mouth and nose with his less burnt hand and followed his partner. Steve seemed to be having some trouble on the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing, but he brushed Danny off when he tried to help.

Danny just rolled his eyes. If Steve wanted to be a stubborn bastard, so be it.

The second floor looked almost exactly like the first one. There were crates and windows the only difference was that there was even more smoke.

Danny turned to face Steve who was just climbing the top stair. "There's nothing here. Let's go back down." As he spoke, however, one of the outside walls completely collapsed. Burning debris rained down onto the bottom of the stairs, blocking any pathway. They were stuck.

* * *

**Apparently this didn't work the first time, so I'm trying again. Thanks to the two lovely people who quickly PMed me about the problem. **

**As always, review!**


End file.
